Pink Jellybean
by MoshMoshMosh
Summary: This story is from before Big Time Rush was actually a band. James is a very insecure boy who just hates himself. Then he meets Guitar Dude... boyxboy GAMES 8D It's kinda a short story D:


**this story is made for **_**BieberHendersongrl**_

**she is just a great person and so I wanted to make a Games for her 8D**

**so **_**BieberHendersongrl**_**.. here is your Games with a pink jellybean 8D**

**do I get my brownie now? D:**

**disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH.. but yes, I do own that pink jellybean!**

**this story is a story from before Big Time Rush became famous!~!**

**James pov**

"James, you're nothing more than a stupid guy who just thinks he's the best ever and that he is pretty and cool and stuff. Well guess what? You're a freaking loser!" Thanks Kendall for those kind words.

I've never seen myself as perfect, because I know I'm not. But it still is hard that people keep saying it to me.

I've just been dumped by the girl I loved. I told her how I felt and she started laughing at me. "Did you really think I would date a phony like you? You are not good looking, you are just some random guy. I don't even see you as a friend. You really think you are good enough for a girl like me?" And she just laughed and laughed.

But she was right. I'm just a phony. I'm not pretty, I'm not easy going with, I'm just some lousy kid. I'm not even smart and I don't have any friends. No one has ever called me good-looking, not even nice. I've always been the guy alone, the kid at the outside.

Once a guy told me that no girl loves a shy guy who doesn't love himself. I was a shy guy that hates himself and so I decided to take his advise seriously. But it just doesn't matter how hard I tried, no one would ever date a guy like me.

Kendall suddenly punched me in the face. I yelled and felt a burning pain in my cheek.

"What the hell man?"

"You don't need your face anyway. Just stay away from my girl, you freak." And he laughed really mean.

He walked away and so I was all alone. I went to do what I always do when I've lost it, run away from it and try not to let anyone notice anything.

I gathered all my stuff and went home.

While walking I suddenly heard Jo, the girl I had a crush on. I looked around and saw her. Her and Kendall, together. Hugging and kissing passionately. My heart tore apart some more.

Why was she in love with him? Why couldn't she just love me? Why couldn't anyone just love me for once? Why wasn't I good enough?

I decided to just walk on, but Kendall took a notice of me. I saw how he broke of his kiss with Jo and stared at me. He said something to Jo and they both started laughing. Jo turned around and pointed at me while laughing.

I'm such a loser!

With tears in my eyes I ran away. I needed to get home!

While running I wasn't looking where I was going of course. And as clumsy as I was, I bumped into someone. We both fell to the ground.

I mumbled sorry, jumped up and tried to get away as quick as possible, but the other person kept me from running.

"Dude, what's up man? You need to chill."

"Well, I'm sorry but I need to go home. Bye!" And I started running again.

When I got to my home I couldn't find my keys. "Great James! You always find a way to screw things up!" I was so angry that I kicked the door, which made my foot hurt big time.

"Dude, your key fell when we collided. I just ran after you. You sure are fast, man." I heard someone saying from behind me.

Slowly I turned around and I saw some long haired dude I'd never seen before in my life. He held up my keys so they would tinkle.

"Hey dude, what's up? Your eyes are red! Can I do anything for you?" Who is that guy?

"No, I'm fine." I said and I snatched my key outta his hands

"I'm here for you, man!" He said. I froze. No one has ever said those words to me, not even as a joke.

I looked at him with big eyes.

"Th… Thanks… I guess?" I said, knowing I was blushing.

Suddenly his hand moved up. I immediately backed down, scared that he would hit me.

He moved his head sideways and looked at me strange.

"I'm not going to hit you, dude. I just wanted to shake your hand." He gave me a little smile. I have to admit he was kinda pretty. And that made me feel a little insecure.

I took his hand, shook it and said my name was James.

"People call me Guitar Dude." He replied.

"But you have no guitar?" I answered confused.

He looked around him to see whether I was actually speaking the truth or not.

"You're right man! Weird! Mind if I come in?" Where exactly is his logic?

But I didn't mind, he looked really nice.

"I don't want to see my mom now, so do you mind going to my room?" I asked, not really realizing what I was asking.

He blushed. He blushed?

Why did he blush?

"Okay James-dude. Let's go to your room." He said.

His eyes widened as soon as he saw my guitar.

"That is one of the prettiest things I've ever seen in my life!" He said and he hugged my guitar.

"Mind if I play some songs?" He asked with big puppy eyes.

For some reason I just couldn't resist him.

He started playing and I must admit he was really good at it. The songs he played made me feel happy for some reason. I started dancing and he suddenly stopped.

"James, why were your eyes red when we stood in front of your house?" He asked.

Was he actually caring for me?

It made me feel kinda strange, but good.

And so I decided to tell him everything. All the way from my non-existing self-esteem up until the bullying at school and stuff and then up until then.

He stared at me and as soon as I'm done he pulled my arm. He forced me to sit next to him on my bed.

"James-dude, you should never ever let anyone tell you that you're a loser or something. Just think: I'm James and James should be James."

"What do you mean?"

"Just let James be James man!" He said.

He felt his pockets and found a bag of jellybeans. He took a few out and laid them on his hands.

"You see that one pink one?" He looked at me.

I nodded.

"That pink one is the only pink one on my hand. But you know what man, those other jellybeans don't hate on him."

What is his point?

"You know why?" He asked.

"No, I don't get what you mean. Those are jellybeans!" I said.

"Yeah! Exactly!" He smiled.

"Come again?"

"Those other colors don't hate on that pink one, cause it's still a jellybean. Will he taste different than the others? No! They all taste just the same!" And he ate them all.

After he had left, I still thought about the pink jellybean thing.

He said that I was that pink jellybean.

I was James, and I wasn't abnormal. That was what he meant to say with that jellybean.

Next day at school Guitar Dude was introduced in our class. He sat next to me the whole day. We talked a lot and I got to invite him over to my house again. Strangely enough, he seemed like he really wanted to come.

After school I was awaited by some bullies from my class.

"Have you found yourself a boyfriend?"

"Queer!"

"Homo!"

"Faggot!"

They all started yelling.

Guitar Dude clapped his hands and suddenly they were all quiet.

"Dudes, let James be James, man!" He said and he walked away, pulling me along with him.

This continuous for a few days, weeks even. Guitar Dude would come up for me and he would always say: "Let James be James."

It made me feel like I was finally accepted. Finally somebody who liked me for me. And it felt great.

But due to all the kindness of Guitar Dude, I started to fall for him. And after another few weeks I just couldn't hold it in anymore.

We were both together in my room, like we always were when we hang out. We were sitting on my bed just talking. I was waiting for the right time to started talking about it until suddenly Guitar Dude grabbed my hands.

"James-dude, I've got to tell you something. I love you man. I seriously love you. Since the day I met you." He said.

I was paralyzed. I just didn't know what to say.

Those words couldn't be meant for me!

"Don't lie." I said sadly and I turned my back at him.

Suddenly I was being pulled back and Guitar Dude pushed me until I was laying on my back. He moved until he was right on top of me.

"James, I've waited for a long time for this. I'm not lying man, you know that. I'll prove I love you!" And he kissed me.

His soft and tender lips were touching mine!

I closed my eyes to feel it some more and enjoyed the moment, that moment. That perfect moment between me and Guitar Dude.

He kissed me more and more and then suddenly opened his mouth. His tongue licked my lips over and over. I opened my mouth so that he could enter my mouth with his tongue. He tasted sweet, better than I had ever imagined.

Then his kisses went lower, too my neck. He kissed and kissed and every kiss felt equally good. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my neck.

Did he bite me?

I must admit, it felt kinda nice. And to be totally honest, I was getting aroused.

His hands move under my shirt and feel up my chest.

"No.. what are you doing? Don't…" I tried to stop him. I wasn't sure I was ready for this. I wasn't sure of myself.

But he told me it was okay.

And that he loved me.

He pulled my shirt over my head and so my chest was naked. He stared at me for a few seconds.

"Dude… You never told me you had washboard abs, man! Damn you're hot!" And he started kissing my abs.

Then his hands went lower. All the way to my jeans. Slowly he zipped open my zipper and undresses me. I only have my boxers left on.

"Not fair. You're still fully dressed!" I said as I pulled his shirt. He took it off as well as his pants.

He started to kiss my hard part, which I could feel clearly through my boxers. I started to tremble of enjoyment.

He slowly pulled off my boxers and took me into his mouth. He gave me the best feeling ever by sucking on me.

I heard myself moaning with a strange voice. Scared my mom would hear us, I moved my hand in front of my mouth so I wouldn't make any sounds anymore.

Then I felt a finger pushing in me. It hurt!

"Wha..! What are you doing? Aaahh…" Although it hurt, it felt good.

Guitar Dude stopped sucking on me and pushed another finger in me.

"I'm stretching you, my love." He said with an amazing sexy voice.

After a few seconds of fingering he pulled his fingers out and asked me whether I was ready or not.

All I could do is nod. I wanted him, I wanted him so bad. But I just couldn't bring myself to say it. Enjoying it too much to put it into words.

Then I felt a sharp pain. Pain and pleasure at the same time. A hard moan slipped out as Guitar Dude entered me.

"I'm all the way in. James, you feel so good!" He said.

After getting used to the feeling I felt great too.

"I'll start moving now." Guitar Dude said.

He gently pulled himself out and then thrusted back in me again. He repeated this and kept repeating it. I moved my hips and felt him deep inside me. It was so good to feel him so close to me.

It was hot.

He kissed me and the rhythm of thrusts sped up.

We both moaned and we both felt really hot.

"Guitar Dude.. I'm.. I'm com…. Coming!" I said.

"Let's come together, as one." He said.

He thrusted some more and then we came at the same time. I felt him filling me completely. It made me feel extra good.

We were both still breathing really fast and I moved up my head to give him a kiss.

"I love you, Guitar Dude."

"I love you, James-dude."

"You know, those pink jellybeans.. To tell you the truth: they are different." He suddenly said.

"What do you mean?"

"They taste way better than all the other jelly beans!" And he fed me a pink jellybean.

You know what? He was right!

**The end.**


End file.
